Blue Angel
by The Moof
Summary: Nightfire takes Dusty for an unforgettable ride in a F15 when a large squad of Cobra Nightravens attack.


Author: The Moof

Feedback: Yes

Warnings: Some cussing and sexual innuendo

Pairing(s): Dusty and Nightfire

Main Character(s): Dusty and Nightfire

Notes: Can you figure the mystery character? If you can you should get a cookie!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they are all owned by Hasbro; but I do own Nightfire, if you want to use her in a fic just ask.

Dusty was in one of those moods; the type of mood that you felt like something was going to happen, something major. He couldn't pinpoint it parse, but he knew something was up and something was going to go down. He just had a feeling. For now he pushed the feeling back in his mind and focused on the main assignment he had today, and that was to see how the new Joe did in the pilot's seat of a jet.

He heard that she was good at flying jets, not in the same caliber as Ace or Slipstream mind you, but good enough. Her preferred mode of jet transportation was the F15 Eagle or at least that what it said in her dossier. That is to say what wasn't classified in her dossier to begin with. From what he saw of it one time that her dossier was just as thick and just as classified as Snakeyes'. All he knew about Nightfire was mostly just hearsay and conjecture; if he didn't find out himself first hand.

What he did know about her was this. That when she was first assigned to the Joes, Nightfire was part of the Joes' supernatural division that consisted of her, Sci-fi and Psych-Out. Her preferred weapons when fighting is medeval weaponry, preferably large swords; and when she is around weird things seem to happen. Things that neither he nor Crosscountry could really explain. No one it seems to believe Crosscountry or him when it does come to the weird shit, or at least if they do believe, they are not conferming that they do know something about it.

Feeling a finger lightly poke him on his right shoulder, Dusty turned around to see a woman with long, wavy raven hair and piercing emerald green eyes, it was Nightfire.

"Morning, Dusty. How's tricks?" Nightfire said with a smile.

"I'm doin' good, darlin'." Dusty smiled then asked, "Are you ready to start flying?"

Nodding her head yes and then asking him, "Okay, where's the plane you want me to fly?"

Then waving his left hand all willy-nilly, Dusty then said to her, "Any one here. Take your pick."

"Cool, sounds like fun." Nightfire giggled.

She then raced around like a kid in a candy store trying to find that very special peace of candy that one can only describe as ones true weakness. Well, apparently she did find that special peace of candy; in the form of a blue colored F15 Eagle. Because this odd colored jet, Nightfire to stop dead in her tracks with her eyes looking at the jet as if she just saw a ghost. This is what caught Dusty off guard. As he watched her, Nightfire looked like she was entranced by this blue jet. At first she barely touched the nosecone before quickly retracting her hand back; then she continued to lightly touch the rest of the jet frame. As she was doing this, the poor girl was trying to stifle her giggles as she inspected the jet one side and down the other.

Dusty could understand the reason of why she was inspecting the jet so carefully, but what really got his attention was when Nightfire was underneath the jet middle section. She was practically caressing her hands around it, almost in a overly loving fashion Having a smile that resembled that of the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland; Dusty could swear that she said 'tickle, tickle' to the jet as he was doing this. Thinking to himself, '_God, that gal is weird, cute but weird.' _

After Nightfire did her inspection of the jet, she walked in front of Dusty and said, "I want to fly this guy." Pointing to the blue F15; "And put him through his paces."

"Sure, okay then. Let's see you and this jet can do." Said Dusty as he and Nightfire walk up to the jet and proceeded to open the canapé and getting settled in.

After flight clearance for takeoff and flight log was given to the guys in the control tower, Nightfire and Dusty started their flight. Everything was looking normal for the first hour an a half. There looked to him that there was nothing for Dusty to be concerned about, except the way Nightfire was handling the jet's joystick. She wasn't handling it like an armature pilot or a video game junky, Nightfire hand and fingers were in the right places, it just looked like she was on the verge of giving the joystick on hell of a hand job. But then again, it could be just him imagining things.

Thinking to himself, '_Lucky, jet. I wish she can handle my joystick like that.' _

Everything was going good till a large squadron of Cobra Nightravens started to coming up from behind them. Dusty then called the air tower for air support, but got nothing. Giving a large sigh of anger, Dusty then told Nightfire, "Tower is not responding, I guess it's all up to us now."

That's when the guy in charge of the Nightraven squadron radioed them. "G.I.Joe jet, this is Wildweasel. We demand you land and surrender yourselves or suffer the consequences!"

"It's your call, hun. I suggest we surrender to those hissing basterds, because we're way out numbered here." Dusty stated the obvious to Nightfire.

"Well there is another option."

"And that is?"

"We fight back." Nightfire bluntly stated.

Dusty was silent for a couple of seconds, then he snapped at her, "Are you fucking insane! There is one of us and eighteen of them! How are you planning fighting Cobra modified SR71 Blackbirds who pilots have orders to kill G.I.Joe on sight with one odd colored F15!"

"Will you just calm…" Nightfire was starting to say to Dusty when Wildweasel interrupted her.

"Well what are you waiting for Joes, a written invitation? LAND NOW!!!"

Nightfire then gives Wildweasel her answer, "You want an answer? Okay, here's my answer. FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!!!"

"Why you…." Was all Dusty and Nightfire heard from Wildweasel until Nightfire turned of the radio.

"Oh, god;" Dusty stammered in shock, "you're going to get us killed. You, me, us… dead!"

"Don't you trust me Dusty?" asked Nightfire calmly as she maneuvered the F15 to face the eighteen Nightravens.

Then recalling the feeling he woke up with about something major happening to him today, "I knew it. I just knew it."

"Knew what?" Asked Nightfire as she dodged the first attack of bullets from the Nightravens' chain guns.

"I had a feeling that something was going to happen today! I always get this funny feeling when you're involved, and this time it looks like you're going to be the death of me, LITERALY!!!" screamed Dusty as another wave of bullets flew past them and lightly scraping the jet's frame.

Dodging more bullets, Nightfire then scolded, "If you're going to act like that mister, you can just jet out of right now, because I'm not giving up without a fight."

Then she started shooting at the Nightravens with incendiary bullets. Seeing this Dusty then quickly stated, "Those are incendiaries!"

"Ya, so what's your point?" Nightfire asked as she shot more incendiaries at the Cobras causing three Nightravens to crash.

"Those aren't standard issue!"

"Well nether are these!" she giggled evilly as she shot down four more Nightravens with four drone missiles that acted like cruse missiles.

As the fighting persisted, Dusty and Nightfire got fired on and so did the Nightravens, but that were the normalcy ended. Dusty sat back as Nightfire was pulling of maneuvers that would make Slipstream and Ace cry for their mommies. Not only that, but the payload on this F15 was completely wrong, as well as the color. F15's are gray, never blue. Things weren't adding up. Dusty shouldn't have been surprised, even though he was. Things seem to be always weird when Nightfire was involved. No matter what she was involved in.

Dusty then asked, "Why in the hell does shit like this happen when you're around? At least you can tell me that." Seeing Nightfire take down two more Nightravens.

Firing at another Nightraven, "Honestly, I don't know; but it seems that I always have that effect on people."

"Okay, if we survive this darlin' I'm taken you on a weekend long date."

Smiling as Dusty's deal, Nightfire angles the jet to four awaiting Nightravens, "Dusty."

"Yah?"

"Hold on tight and plug you're ears."

Now Dusty was starting to worry as he saw Nightfire push a red button that wasn't suppose to be there on the control panel, let alone exist.

Then he asked her, "What do you mean 'plug my ears'?"

Then a huge "BOOM!!!" sounded from the jet's engines, shattering the four unsuspecting Nightravens to bits. Seeing this, Wildweasel and the four remaining Nightraven pilots retreated as fast as possible.

"Well, that's that." Nightfire said beaming, "We should head back to base to see if everything is okay."

Dusty took a very deep sigh of relief and replayed, "Sounds like the best idea you had all damn day."

Then thinking to himself, _'Something is up. She knows something about this crazy jet. She knew to damn well what this thing was capable of, but I'm not going to worry about that now. The best thing to do right now is to sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.'_

After the quiet jet ride back and seeing everything looking normal at the base but still no replay from the tower after Nightfire turned the radio back on, she lands the jet and parks it inside an empty hanger. Stopping the jet and opening up the canapé, Nightfire and Dusty climb out and looked at the jet then at each other.

"Look, Dusty, why don't you go to the tower and see if everything is okay, while I check to see what the damage is on the jet. Sound good to you?" Asked Nightfire.

"Yep, sure does. See ya in debriefing." Dusty said as he ran out of the hanger like a bat out of hell.

Starting to close the large hanger doors, Nightfire then said out loud to the jet as if the jet might be listening to her, "For what its worth big guy, thanks for the ride."

Then a low, masculine, metallic voice replayed back to her, "Your welcome."

Then narrowing her eyes and smiling a very evil smile, Nightfire then said, "I thought it was you… Thundercracker."; as she completely closed the hander door shut.


End file.
